Clueless
by Darkslayer18
Summary: It's been five years since Kyle almost lost Stan not much has changed since they repaired their friendship but things have just taken an unexpected direction and the calm before the storm is just about over. StanXKyle maybe others not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

AN- So I came up with this story while half asleep during a car ride I'm not entirely sure how much I dreamed and how much I just thought of after I woke up honestly.

Disclaimer- I don't own south park or trust me I wouldn't writing this or bothering to do any of my college work XD so yea don't sue meh

It was winter in South Park Colorado, but when wasn't it? Our favorite kids have grown up quite a bit and are now freshmen in high school. Though five years have passed not much has changed about the kids. For example...

"Fuck you Stan Marsh!" screamed the shrill voice of the youngest school president in South Park history. She had already blackmailed the entire school district into improving the schools and lunch quality significantly.

"Fuck me? I don't think you need any help doing that bitch!" returned the voice of the school's self proclaimed protector. Since his friend was beaten so bad he was put in the hospital he'd taken over for the disciplinary committee handling all bullying and fighting, personally.

"Don't you put this on me!" Testaburger replied your the one who was blowing me off! The brunette stomped her tennis shoe wearing feet. Since entering middle school her feminism went into over drive she refused to wear make up or girly clothing. She claimed the clothes just made women something to be looked at. Despite having cut her hair to just above shoulder length and wearing boy clothing all the guys wanted the fiery president.

"How is it not all on you? Your the one who started all this!" Yelled back the five foot ten freshman. Stan Marsh was already taller than most of the students in the school and easily stronger. Seems the inhuman strength Shelly had also ran in the family. His ocean blue eyes glared daggers through his shoulder length ebony hair at the five foot nothing tomboy in front of him.

Five years hadn't changed the unstable relations of Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger. The whole lunch room was watching the shouting match now taking bets on who would win this time. This particular event happened almost once a week so it was nothing new. This time however the circumstances leading to it were quite different and may just have finally tipped the scales on this relationship.

"You left me for CARTMAN! The fuck!" Stan roared down at the small girl restraining himself from using any violence against anyone who didn't throw the first punch. Wendy just stare up at him arms crossed over her baggy red shirt that just seemed to add to her feminine appearance rather than detract from it. The argument continued for sometime other students shouting out "yea!" or "you tell him girl!". There was one person who was paying the conversation no attention however. I am referring to one Kyle Broflovski. Of all the boys his personality probably had changed the most. After nearly losing Stan's friendship five years earlier Kyle had grown inward ignoring most people aside from his family.

It wasn't as though he didn't like those people or that he wanted to be rude. He just didn't really care about much besides school work and Stan. He went through most days in a daze only coming out of it when directly talked to by someone. Kyle was only a two inches taller than Wendy by this point and his hair hadn't really calmed so much as it got to heavy to stay up. The right side of his face was covered mostly by a curtain of curls while the left side was tucked behind his ear so he could see. He wore a forest green hoodie and dark blue jeans. He was absentmindedly licking and ice cream cone wondering when Stan was gonna talk to him again. The entire fight went right over his head as usual he'd recently picked up the name "Clueless" Kyle due to his ability to completely miss something and then ask what happened. The fight between Stan and Wendy was reaching its climax by this point.

"You left ME for fucking CARTMAN! Can you not see how fucked up that is?" Stan yelled still in disbelief waving his arms wildly.

"I can only take being ignored so long Stan! What was I supposed to do!" She shouted right back. Some would later say they saw flames coming from her mouth as she spoke. Stan stared at her in incomprehension.

"When did I ignore you! We're talking right now aren't we?" He was almost passed yelling by this point simply growling out his frustration. It was at this point that Cartman finally pulled himself away from his food and waddled over to Wendy to put his arm around her waste. Cartman was one of the few students who could look Stan in the eye without looking up. The fat boy just smirked and pulled Wendy in and kissing her on the temple. There was an audible gasp, no one had the balls to taunt Stan after seeing his handy work with the bullies.

"Stan you kept ditching me for Kyle!" Wendy said also passed yelling now. She leaned in closer to Cartman resting her head on his shoulder. "Every weekend it was the same thing, you can't hang out cause you have plans with Kyle!" She snapped out. Stan was fuming by this point and Kyle was still not paying attention very interested in his ice cream cone. Stan glanced over at him looking for some assistance but instead was struck with an idea.

"So this is about Kyle huh? Well I suppose its fair that you left me for Cartman since I cheated on you...WITH Kyle." Stan smirked as he grabbed Kyle by the wrist who instantly turned towards Stan smiling.

"Hey dude where we going?" Kyle asked dazedly still not aware of what had just transpired. He looked over at Cartman and Wendy thinking it was odd how close they were and wondering why they both had their jaws practically on the floor.

"That's right Wendy I can see your speechless so let me fill you in, I dated you but I went to Kyle for my real needs." Then to finish he turned towards Cartman. "Better watch out Cartman, why do you think I ended up the way I am? It could happen to you~." Stan said smirking when the fat boy suddenly looked very uncomfortable being so close to Wendy. Who just sputtered before returning to yelling.

"You avoided me so you could _be with _Kyle!" Wendy said her eyes going wide. She looked towards the red head for an confirmation. In Kyle's defense they didn't explicitly say anything once they had Kyles attention indicating the arguments real meaning. The red head turned to look up at Stan.

"I thought you didn't want to tell her about that." Kyle said bored but excited on the inside apparently Stan and Wendy had broken up that gave him a solid two weeks of alone time with Stan without sharing. The red head just smiled up at Stan before unconsciously leaning into him, which to the rest of the students who were seated behind Stan to the left and right It appeared Kyle had just leaned up and kissed the brunet. The Cafeteria suddenly went silent too stunned by the red heads apparent boldness. Stan just smirked and pulled Kyle along with him figuring leaving now would cause his little move to have a lot more affect on Wendy if it seemed they were off to celebrate their new outed relationship. Only as he walked up the stairs from the cafeteria towards the rest of the school did he realize the whole school now thought he was gay. Behind him Kyle was just smiling stupidly happy to be alone with Stan.

So yea here mah new story Perfectly imperfect is coming I promise! As is Moop just was waiting to get my new computer and then I wanted to start this new story before I forgot this whole chap I had planned out so let me know what cha think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Clueless 2

Disclaimer- I don't own south park but god im glad to be a fan on nights like tonight ^~^

AN: Thank you Matt and Trey you never disappoint, here's to at least a few more years of south park.

Stan pulled kyle with him as he made his way towards his locker still furious even after his little jab at Wendy. He knew exactly what he needed right now and unfortunately it wasn't Kyle. He stopped right around the corner from his locker before turning to Kyle quickly. "Hey dude wait here, I'll just be a sec then we can get out of here." The red head stared at him for a moment before nodding his head suddenly more attentive now that he was with his best friend.

"Sure dude, just promise you wont go ditching me to sulk?" the red head smirked as he leaned back against the lockers. Something in the way Stan returned his smile almost guiltily made him suddenly afraid to let him out of his sight. That red and blue poof-ball hat disappeared around the corner and Kyle almost didn't follow, almost.

"Sorry Kyle..." Stan murmured to himself as he completed the combination to his locker. He reached inside his backpack hanging from one of the 3 hooks and pulled out a water bottle. Peaking around the corner Kyle watched intently as Stan took a large swig before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Stan!" Kyle gasped as he came around the corner catching Stan red handed.

"Dude Kyle, this isn't what it looks like!" Stan said quickly trying and failing to put the cap back onto the bottle. The bottle slipped out of his hand and spilled all over the floor. Almost immediately the smell of strong alcohol reached Kyle's nose.

"Stan...what...?" Kyle just stared in disbelief at his best friend who looked like a dear caught in headlights. "Is that...are you...drinking?" Kyle just couldn't believe what he'd just seen. Maybe had Stan gone into an emo mood like he use to as a kid. But he had the alcohol whatever it was before he had even broken up with Wendy...meaning this wasn't a one time thing.

"Dude...i wanted to tell you but...just your..." Stan couldn't finish his sentence. Everything today was falling to pieces Wendy left him and now that he knew his secret Kyle would too.

"I'm just what Stan?" Kyle was becoming furious now. He didn't let anyone see very often anymore but he still possessed that fiery temper, it might even be greater than when they were little kids. "Tell me Stan what am I? Your best friend? Or someone you keep secrets from and make a fool of?" Kyle who was much shorter than Stan pushed hard against his chest. Stan who was almost numb with what was happening just fell back without putting up any resistance. "What you don't trust me? You can't tell me that your drinking?" Just then Kenny and Cartman wandered around the corner, just in time to make things worse.

"Uh-oh looks like the Jew found out and Stan is in the dog house!" Cartman said snickering at his two "friends". Kenny just mumbled something behind his hood though no one was really paying attention it was probably something like _Told you he'd be mad._ Kyle just whipped his head back towards Stan eyes practically melting holes into his soul.

"You told THEM!" Kyle raged whipping his left arm out to point at their two spectating friends, who didn't have the decency and were enjoying the fight to much to leave. "How could you tell fat ass and not me? Kenny maybe but Cartman?" Kyle just looked dumbstruck, completely lacking words for how betrayed he felt. This is when Stan now feeling a bit of the alcohol's affects decided to go against that little voice in his head and tell Kyle off.

"Don't put this on me Kyle! I didn't tell them, they just found out. And you would have too if you weren't so FUCKING CLUELESS!" Stan yelled jumping to his feet and storming up to loom over his smaller best friend. "If you were a half decent friend maybe you woulda cared enough to pay attention to me!" Stan wasn't sure he believed any of what he was saying but damn it he was angry and he was tired of everything. What happened next stunned everyone including the other students returning from lunch, apparently the bell had rung while they were fighting, Stan lurched back and then his fist came forward full force into Kyle's stomach, doubling him over. Kyle fell to the floor gasping and moaning for breath. A collect gasp was heard and Stan whipped his head back towards Cartman and Kenny both of which wore wide-eyed looks of disbelief and the students behind them hands cover mouths and teachers moving through the crowd towards him. He looked down at his fist and then down at Kyle squirming on the ground and just walked to the principals office. He didn't feel anything as he walked away from the scene. The combination of alcohol and denial shielded him momentarily but as soon as he sat down he broke down into tears. His best friend must hate him now, he'd found out about his drinking habit and he'd lost Wendy. He'd loved her or as much as he thought he should but the loss of Kyle was like a knife in his chest. And he'd hit him so hard he'd probably bruise...how would he ever forgive him.

~to be continued

Don't like ending chaps on a downer like this but this is how the chap ends updates soon I promise ;) and perfectly imperfect is coming out right after I get this up just gotta...type it...yea...REVIEW NAOW!


	3. Chapter 3

Clueless 3

Disclaimer- Still don't own South Park - yea not much has changed from yesterday.

AN- So wooo next day updating lets see what we can do :D keep all the reviews coming and i'll keep the updates flowing

_Italics = thoughts _

Kyle just laid there stunned on the ground he barely felt the pain of Stan's punch his words had already cut like a knife. Tears started to flow as Kenny and even Cartman helped him to his feet neither said a word as they guided him towards the nurses office in the opposite direct Stan had gone. _Have I really been clueless? _As he thought back on it he did realize there were signs Stan tripping a lot sudden mood swings when he'd be sad one moment head to the bathroom and come back smiling and joking. "I messed up huh?" Kyle asked no one in particular.

"We all did jew..." Cartman said not looking at him as he pushed the door to the nurses office open. "We should have been the ones to tell you after we found out." Kyle just stared at Cartman like he had three heads.

"Wow Cartman...uh...tha-" Cartman held up a hand quickly to stop him.

"Don't go all faggy on me jew I'm only being nice cause you've already had a bad day and your easy prey, i.e. no fun." Cartman crossed his arms and went out to wait in the hall. Kenny pulled his hood down so he could talk.

"Guess even he has lines he wont cross and apparently kicking the jew while he's down is one of them." Kenny said as the nurse came walking out to ask what happened. She had Kyle lay on his back after hearing that Stan had been the one to punch him, she got cases every week and anyone who got physical with the large teen usually ended up in a cast.

"Really I'm OK, it doesn't even hurt." Kyle complained as the nurse lifted up his shirt, Kenny turned around not really wanting to see his friends chest especially with what he thought he'd see there.

"Are you sure Stanley Marsh punched this boy?" The nurse looked up suspiciously. Kenny turned around to look and saw Kyle's chest. His eyes went wide.

"Dude..." the blonde teen began coming closer to get a look. Kyle tried to look around his shirt but failed.

"What? Whats wrong!" Kyle asked getting nervous now that neither was saying anything. The nurse just sighed and walked out of the room shutting the door to her office. "What the hell?" Kyle asked sitting up quickly. Kyle lifted his shirt to see what was underneath.

~ With Stan

He was walking home after being suspended for a week. They let him off easy cause he kept the gangs in line and broke up fights for the teachers. Not that he cared they might as well expel him he had no reason to go back now. The two most important people to him hated him now. And he deserved it he'd hurt them both. He avoided and ignored Wendy the girl he loved, he'd kept secrets and struck his best friend. They were the rock he relied on, the alcohol helped cheer him up sometimes. But he'd only used that when he was really depressed what was he supposed to do now? Be drunk all the time? "I'm such a dumbass!" Stan screamed as he walked home.

"Hell yea you are, turd." Stan turned towards the voice coming from the beat up truck that had just pulled up. Shelly was staring at him from through the open passenger door. "Get in." She said leaving no room for argument, Stan was just as freakishly strong as her but for the towns sake they agreed fighting was a bad idea.

"What are you doing here Shelly?" Stan asked leaning on his elbow looking out the window only seeing his best friends pained face as struck him. She didn't respond for a while as they drove towards the edge of town. Stan knew where they were going.

"I figured you needed to see him, I was the one who answered the phone mom just thinks your sick." She said without taking her eyes off the road. Stan glanced at her before mumbling a thanks. "What happened? Did you really hit Kyle? Thought you had a gay boner for him or something..." She said pulling into the graveyard parking lot. Stan jumped out and walked towards the gate her following behind him a good head shorter and slimmer. Her hair was in a ponytail hanging down her back and with her headgear off her cheeks puffed in just the right way to be attractive. With her self esteem raised she cared less about what people thought and dressed like a tomboy wearing jeans with holes in them and shirts that didn't show off anything and still looked good.

"Kyle and I aren't gay, though if it'd make him forgive me..." Stan said sadly drooping his head as they walked the familiar path. His sister sped up to walk next to him and looked at him sidelong.

"Whatever happened you know he'll forgive you right?" She said now walking in front of him facing backwards. She brought her face within inches of his and took a deep breath through her nose. "Is that alcohol...?" She narrowed her eyes at him and smiled in a way that made him freeze.

_Oh shit! _Her fist came forward before he could move smashing into his face. Stan's head snapped back hard, he didn't have time to feel the pain though as his sister now had him lifted over her head and tossed him like a rag doll into the nearest tree with a sickening crunch. _Ow..._ Shelly grabbed him by the ankle and with one arm swung him into the nearest tombstone shattering it and lets Stan skid through the dirt.

"Sooo, you've been drinking have you little brother?" She said menacingly as she walked towards him cracking her nuckles. Stan was up against a tombstone on his back with his legs up over the top of the stone looking at her walking toward him.

"Shelly wai-" Was all he got out before being lifted to sail through the air once more coming to skidding halt on his stomach in front of a familiar tombstone. He felt a weight land on him and a hand grab him by the hair before slamming his face into the dirt once, twice, and three times before pulling it back so he was looking straight ahead.

"Do you want to end up like _him_?" Shelly screamed almost in tears by this point. Stan looked forward reading the familiar scrawl, the one he helped pick out.

_Randy Marsh_

_Husband and Father_

_He may not have been the best parent, but he was the greatest dad and we will miss you always._

"Hey dad..."

~to be continued.

Omg I actually started crying after typing this last part. ; ^ ; two chaps in a row ending on downers...keep the reviews coming pls.


	4. Chapter 4

Clueless chp 4

AN- Sorry i've taken so long to update! I'd like to say I was busy and I sorta was...procrastinating on one thing or another ^^; oh and I apologize to all the fans of Moops Comeback but I have ended that story but don't worry! Moop Redux will be coming soon :) gonna have some similar things but I just didn't like how i'd handled the story so far and decided it was time to start anew. On to the story!

Kenny seeing an opportunity to completely fuck with the read head grabbed the boy and pushed him down. "Dude! Don't look! You'll freak!" Kenny said feigning horror. Freaking out now Kyle tried to sit up flinging his legs to try and free himself from Kenny's grasp.

"Dude let me up!" Kyle practically screamed. His mothers paranoia about his health showing through his personality. "Let me see whats wrong with me! For the love of Abraham!" Kyle tried twisting out of the blond's grip to no avail.

"Alright dude...you sure?" Kenny asked, a foreboding look on his face. "You might not like what you see..." Kenny finished with an evil smile before slowing backing away. Kyle sat up slowly gripping the hem of his shirt, swallowing audibly he pulled his shirt up quickly. He stared down dumbfounded at what he saw. (oh no i'm not telling you yet :D)

~Stan and Shelly

"So tell me kiddo, what the fuck is up with you?" Shelly said leaning against the truck of the tree she'd destroyed with Stan's body. Stan lay face up infront of their fathers grave looking at the sky thinking about how to answer.

"I thought that everything was going to go back to normal..." remembering how his life fell apart shortly after his 10th birthday it was approximately four and a half years since then. "Mom and dad got back together and Kyle came back demanding I change my attitude promising he wouldn't give up until I did...at the time I thought maybe I didn't need to drink to feel good" He closed his eyes as he remembered the course of events that followed his life supposedly coming back together.

"And you never told Kyle? Even though we both know he'd understand and help you no matter what?" Shelly said after Stan let the silence stretch for a bit. She shook her head at her brother, she knew about Kyle's nickname and disposition but in her eyes her brother was just as clueless if not more so for thinking his friend wouldn't be there for him.

"I know he'd help me..._that's _why I didn't tell him, I don't want to be fixed Shelly" Stan said rolling over so that he was facing away from his sister now but still able to feel her glare on his back.

"I just don't want anything else to change...i want everything to just stay the way it is"

"Well then you fucked that up huh? Outing yourself and then getting into a physical altercation and revealing your habbit to him all in one fel swoop." she laughed out at her brothers groan as he remembered everything that had happened that day.

"How did you know about that...?" Stan said peaking over his shoulder at his sister who now had her eyes closed and a smirk on her face.

"Always knew you two would end up banging someday...though I honestly thought it'd be just sex and didn't think you'd cheat on Wendy with him..." She said dodging his question and looking at him sidelong. "So what do you two really do when you spend the nights with each other...?" she let the question hang raising an eyebrow expecting an answer. Stan who despite being the school's all around badass and tough guy had a weakness. His sisters words made him brighten like a tomatoe momentarily causing her to laugh her head off...that is until the shade of his skin shifted from red to green. "Fuck! Stan don-" was as far as she got before he hacked up what little lunch he'd had on her shoes.

"Oh god..." stan muttered wide eyed as he stared at the bile. He'd always been easily embarrassed by sexual stuff but he'd thought he'd gotten over the vomitting when it stopped happening around Wendy. He remembered now that it didn't completely stop though...it just changed when it occurred. Last time he remembered it happening was when he was at the pool with Kyle on the hottest day of the summer and Kyle was sweating taking off his clothes to change...and oh god! He hacked up another round of bile onto his sisters now ruined shoes. Other times it had happened...watching porn with Kyle when they'd first become curious about it...laying to close to Kyle during one of their sleep-overs.

"God damn it Stan! My shoes are fucking destroyed! You're buying me a new pair or so help me..." She stopped when she saw her little brother still on his knees with a blank expression on his face. "Whats wrong with you turd?" She asked quickly losing patience for her pain in the ass brother today.

"I think...i'm in love with Kyle..." Stan just got up mechanically blank expression never leaving his face. Shelly just followed him back toward the truck cursing as she felt her feet start to go numb from the cold earth.

~ The nurses office

Cartman had yet to stop laughing since seeing the condition Kyle was in. "You gah's! This is so fucking sweet! Ahahahah!" Doubled over and huffing to catch his breath he continued pointing at Kyle's chest. "You gah's are such fags!" Kyle wanted to be angry with the fat boy but he was dumbfounded by what he saw. Right where Stan had struck him was a bruise, that however was not the strangest part, what was peculiar was the shape the bruise had taken and the color.

On his chest just above his own was a bruise in the perfect shape of a heart.

~ Yup I went there XD well lets get them reviews/flames in i'll try and update this once a week at least from now on but we'll see no promises


End file.
